


Simple (Shy!Soldier x Shy!Reader)

by MaybeNot42



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Marvin Gaye - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Shyness, Slow Dancing, You love his soft spot for raccoons, let's get it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeNot42/pseuds/MaybeNot42
Summary: Soldier and you love each other, but you guys just can't seem to realize that.So what do you do? Well, the rest of the team have a plan.





	

You loved Soldier.

His bluntness, his voice, his fighting spirit, his soft spot for raccoons, everything.

It was simple: You loved him.

Soldier loved you.

Your thoughtfulness, your e/c eyes, your toughness, your fondness of books he didn't understand, everything.

It was simple: He loved you.

It at least seemed simple, however, in reality it was far from it. Although you both had feelings for one another, none of you had the courage to say it out loud, scared of being turned down by the other person. Scared of being rejected. Scared of having your hearts broken.

So instead of voicing your feelings, the two of you lived with a constant shyness between you.

It wasn't that you didn't try, it was just that the spark of courage that told both of you to do something about this crush of yours would disappear as soon as you actually did something.

Whenever he  _ accidentally _ placed his hand over yours, both of you would quickly retreat and look away from each other in a blushing mess. Whenever you  _ accidentally _ bumped into him in the hallway, you would both quietly say sorry and then hurry on. Whenever the two of you were watching tv together and he  _ accidentally _ sneaked an arm around your shoulders and you  _ accidentally _ leaned into his broad chest resting your head on his shoulder, you would both quickly sit up straight once you realized what you had done.

The problem was that none of the actions were accidental, but made with careful deliberation. However, neither of you seemed to understand that. Neither of you seemed to realize what was right in front of your faces.

And you were the only one's who couldn't see it.

Your teammates watched in despair as the two of you got nowhere in the relationship you so clearly should have and one day it had become enough.

"That's it!" Engineer slammed his fist down on the table, gaining the attention of the seven other men in the room. "We're gonna make them confess their feelings if it's that last dang thing we'll do."

The other men nodded silently. It had gone on for long enough. Not only was it painfully awkward between the two of you, but it had been extremely distracting on the battlefield, communication had been ruined and it was a problem that needed to be solved.

"Hell yeah pall," Scout commented. "This has gone on for long enough."

"Gentlemen, I have a plan. All we have to do is start it."

\--------------------

"What do you mean I should wear a suit? I will wear my uniform, it is what my ancestors wore and it is what I will wear!"

Soldier was really opposed to changing his outfit, there was no way in hell he was gonna put on some fancy pants clothes just for going to dinner.

"Now partner, just do it. We're all gonna dress up nice tonight. You wouldn't want to stick out would ya?" In an attempt to soothe the stubborn man, Engie gave a little white lie and held up the specially tailored suit Spy had imported from France. 

When Soldier didn't seem to buy it, Engie turned around and acted as if he was gonna leave the room, declaring defeat, and made a short but affective comment.

Ya' know, Y/n'll be there. An' she'll be dressin' up real nice as well."

There was a moment of silence.

"WAIT!" Soldier then exclaimed in his gruff voice.

Engineer smirked knowing full and well that he had just won.

\----------

"You don't think this is a little too much?" you questioned as you looked at your reflection in the mirror.

"Non, not at all. Give me a little twirl."

Spy's calculating eyes were on you as you hesitantly made a little twirl in the streamlined red dress. It was absolutely stunning, you couldn't believe he had actually bought this for you.

"I still don't understand why you bought this for me." you said as he silently nodded after your little performance.

"Because it compliments your eyes." he simply stated, not offering much of a real explanation.

"Spy," you pressed and turned to him. "Why did you by me this dress!"

He gave a suave smile. "Because I want you to look your best tonight."

"Are- Are you flirting with me?" you asked kinda angry and yet blushing a little bit.

"Maybe." was his once again simple and infuriating answer. "Let's get your hair fixed, shall we?"

\--------------------

"You did make sure none of the flowers are poisonous, right?" Engie questionably whispered to Sniper as Scout handed Soldier a huge bouquet of handpicked flowers.

"Yeah mate. I checked twice."

They watched as Soldier stared at the bouquet with narrowed eyes, not quite understanding why he was being handed a bunch of flowers from Scout. He was dressed in a black and white suit and tie, his helmet still placed on his head. Engie had tried to convince to him to take it of, but Soldier had refused. 

"Jus- Just take the damn flowers Solly." Scout pleaded as Soldier once again swatted the flowers away.

"I will not be taking any flowers." he sternly said, crossing his arms.

"They are coming directly from America's soil." Sniper stated with a sigh.

"I will be taking these flowers!" was the exclamation they afterwards got from the dressed up man.

\--------------------

"Now to finish off the look, you'll be wearing these."

You looked with raised eyebrows as Spy a pair of red high-heels.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk in those." you stated as you starred at the shoes in disbelief. "Can't I just wear my normal footwear?"

"Non, you won't be high enough if you don't wear them."

"Excuse me? High enough for what?"

You were seriously getting real tired of the Spy's secrecy. Were you going on a mission of some kind? No that couldn't be it, the, he would've just told you so.

"Do it for moi," he jokingly said and you sighed.

"Fine."

\-------------------

You got pushed into the rec room and before you could do anything, you heard the door slam and a light click as it was locked.

"What the hell?" you exclaimed and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't move.

Then you noticed your surroundings. The normally untidy rec room had been cleaned and decorated with different ornaments and decorations and from the ceiling a disco ball hang and twirled. In the other side of the room from where you stood, a just as confused Soldier stood.

Your eyes caught each others and then you just stared. Soldier's breath hitched as the breathtaking image you were slowly made it's way into his brain.

Both of you blushed. What he saw in your blood-red, slim dress, you saw in his tight-fit suit and tie.

Soon you looked away, way too embarrassed to do anything.

Soldier took a few steps forwards, searching for words to express the thoughts that were running through his head. When he couldn't, he helplessly looked down at his hands to find the bouquet of flowers. Not knowing what else to do, he sheepishly extended his hand towards you, offering you the flowers.

You looked at him. He was bright red and stuttered a little.

Shyly you accepted the bouquet and looked down. This was extremely awkward.

Suddenly a slow melody started and both of you, if possible, blushed even more, as Marvin Gaye's sultry voice filled the room.

_ I've been really tryin', baby _

_ Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long _

You made a silent promise to kill Demo next time you met him, there was no doubt he had chosen the song.

_ And if you feel like I feel, baby _

_ Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon _

"Do, uh, do you want to dance private?"

You widened your eyes at Soldier's question. He wanted to dance? With you?

You dropped your bouquet without realizing it and slowly wrapped your arms around his neck, as he placed his hands on your waist like a perfect gentleman.

_ Let's get it on _

_ Ah, baby, let's get it on _

_ Let's love, baby _

_ Let's get it on, sugar _

_ Let's get it on _

You stood and swayed a couple of seconds, too embarrassed to actually say anything, just listening to each others breaths and heartbeats, enjoying the closeness, enjoying each other.

_ We're all sensitive people _

_ With so much to give _

_ Understand me, sugar _

_ Since we've got to be here _

_ Let's live _

_ I love you _

There was nothing that could ruin this perfect moment.

Well... Almost nothing.

"If ye guys don't start making out right know, I swear on me dad's grave, I'll go down thare and force you to it." Demo's voice echoed through the speakers.

At that point you realized this whole thing had been set up by the guys. You could've face palmed right then and there if you weren't still dancing with Soldier.

It all made so much more sense now.

_ There's nothing wrong with me _

_ Loving you, baby no no _

_ And giving yourself to me can never be wrong _

_ If the love is true _

Still madly blushing, you looked up at the normally stern-faced Soldier who very uncharacteristically had a sweet smile playing with his lips.

"We wouldn't want him to come down here, would we?" you shyly asked.

_ Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be _

_ I'm asking you baby to get it on with me _

_ I ain't gonna worry _

_ I ain't gonna push, won't push you baby _

_ So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby _

_ Stop beatin' 'round the bush _

He slowly shook his head. You were just about to stand on your toes, when you noticed you already were at eye level with the Soldier. Oh. That's what Spy had meant with not high enough.

You leaned in and your lips collided. The kiss  was short and sweet, but oh so filled with love.

_ Let's get it on _

_ Let's get it on _

_ You know what I'm talkin' 'bout _

_ C'mon, baby _

_ Let _ your love come out

_ If you believe in love _

_ Let's get it on _

_ Let's get it on, baby _

_ This minute, oh yeah _

_ Let's get it on _

_ Please, let's get it on _

"Does not count." Heavy's stern voice ringed through the room.

"We wouldn't want to disappoint them, would we?" Soldier said, imitating your previous sentence as he leaned in again.

This kiss was deeper and more passionate, but just as loving as before. His lips were surprisingly soft and when he silently tugged at your lower lip you opened your mouth and let him deepen the kiss even more.

This was absolutely perfect.

\--------------------

You loved Soldier.

His bluntness, his voice, his fighting spirit, his soft spot for raccoons, everything.

It was simple: You loved him.

Soldier loved you.

Your thoughtfulness, your e/c eyes, your toughness, your fondness of books he didn't understand, everything.

It was simple: He loved you.

And yeah. It really was that simple.

 


End file.
